This invention deals with a mailbox and more particularly to a mailbox having a signal device or indicator which is visible from the distance such that the user thereof can tell whether or not mail has been deposited in the box since the last time the box was checked. This obviously would save a great deal of time, exposure to the elements, etc. when properly functioning; and, accordingly, this general idea has been the subject matter of a great many patents and inventions in the past--none of which are believed pertinent to this specific invention.
Some of the drawbacks of previous devices of this general nature have been that they require a complete specific mailbox structure to be operable, are costly or complex to install or maintain and are subject to wear and tear or corrosion by exposure on the exterior mailbox surfaces. Thus it would be desirable to achieve the overall objectives of desired signaling from the distance with a device or system which is mounted essentially entirely inside the mailbox such that it is not subject to corrosion, rust, etc. And is not overly complex or expensive.
A still further object of the present invention would be the provision of such a device which is mounted entirely on the cover portion of the mailbox such that the device of the present invention could be installed on one's presently existing mailbox.
These and other objectives of the present invention are accomplished by a mailbox signal device for use with a mailbox in turn having a front door in turn having interior and exterior surfaces and pivotally mounted at the bottom of said mailbox between open and closed positions, said signal device being entirely mounted to the interior side of said mailbox door and including a signal opening provided in said front door, a signal panel pivotally mounted to said front door interior side and movable between a first position wherein said signal panel is held away from said signal opening and a second position wherein said signal panel is positioned behind said signal opening so as to be visible through said signal opening, spring means for constantly urging said signal panel to said second position and holding means for temporarily holding said signal panel in its first position when said front door is in its closed position and releasing said signal panel when said front door is opened.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.